User blog:The Star Maiden/Amberalla Galedeep
Prologue :A young ottermaid quickly ran from her Holt cave, not looking back. She had one jewel-studded sword in paw. :"Amberalla, wait!"she heard her brother call. :"Mother....father! Alla is'a runn'-"the sight of his mother and father dead on the cave floor made him fall."What the fur happened! Alla...."he hissed as he glanced at his sister's other , blood covered, jewel-studded, sword laying at the side of his mother still body. The rest of the Holt came in gasping at their Holt leaders dead. :"What happened Endray?"a otter gasped. Endray Galedeep just walked away, leaving them wondering for an answer. He just picked up his twin daggers and into a nearby cave. She did it! Why....? =Book 1: Secrets Unknown= Chapter 1 :A otter sat on his ship Pearly One which was now taken by vermin. Fletch the Deadly sat, inspecting his new ship."Ah, thanks otter, you'a kept her in'a good state."he said to the otter. All he did was growl. :The rat Bloodtail came out the cabin."I'm done sir..."he spoke. The otter's eyes widened as he pulled out two blood covered paw rings;one read,Bella and the other Windrenal. He tried to lunged at Fletch but was hit by Bloodtail."Arhh!!" :Fletch and Bloodtail watched as the otter's rope bonds started to dig into his skin as he fought to get near them and the rest of the crew. He finally gave up."Sorry mate, you'a no longer captain of the Blood Hound."he said, walking into the cabin. :The otter started to weep for his wife and son."Bella.....Windrenal.......why?!?!" ---- :Redwall Abbey was not doing well either. Bad little squirrelmaid Ariel, who was hardly older that a dibbun, sat with brother Daniel, who wasn't that bad. She was a excellent dagger beast and always carried it with her. Aiming for a apple tree a distance away, she let it fly. :Thunk! The dagger buried it self in the tree. :"Ummm, Ariel I don't think you should be throwing that dagger of yours." :"And why not Daniel? It's not like I'm going to hi-" :"Ahhh!!"screamed the young-adult squirrel Treeblossom as the dagger scratched her arm as she passed."Grrr, Ariel!!" :"Told ya!" :"Shut up Daniel!" :Treeblossom approached her, red with anger."Ariel, what did Abbot Bernard tell you about throwing that dagger! You're only a child!" :"Hmph, like I'll ever kill somebeast!" :"You don't talk to your elders like that young lady!"said Abbot Bernard as he came over with Badger Mother Keraga."And I did tell you to stop with that dagger!" :"I did too.."said Daniel. :"Don't leave your dorm till we say so!" :"But Keraga-" :"No buts! Go!" :Ariel stormed off The Lawns, into Cavern Hole, Great Hall, and finally to her room."Grr, always me that's gets in trouble!" ---- :Amberalla, or Alla, sat next a tree. She sat, eyes bonded to her sword. Alla could still heard her mother's screams..... :"Hey you!!"a ferret and a crew was right in front of her."I'm Fran and we are the Juska! If you don't want to die a horrible death, I say you don't fight." :Something was boiling inside of Alla."I don't follow no ones orders."she hissed."Not your either ferret!" :"Okay, then DIE!"he charged at her at full speed. :Something amazing happened to Alla;all ferrets, but Fran, around her went blur. She could feel her grip on the sword getting tighter. All slow and quite, her arm raised and was brought back down. Once all was back to normal, Fran was split in half and Juska had ran! :"W....wh...what happened to me?!"Alla ran, not looking back at what she did. What's wrong with me? ---- Endray sat his parents' graves."I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry father. I should have been there with Alla and you, so she wouldn't have done this. I vow wherever Amberalla Galedeep is, she will pay for this horrible deed she has done!"Endray then was off to get his revenge...on his sister! ---- :That night, Ariel was in Great Hall, out of her dorm. She, again, was throwing her dagger, but at Tapestry of Martin the Warrior. :"Everyone says that you control the Abbey and everybeast in it. So why did you make Treeblossom go in front of my dagger?!"Ariel aimed and dagger hit Martin between his eyes."Ahh, always me!!"she then let the dagger fly, without aiming first. :Instead of a Thunk!, she heard gurgle. Turning around slowly and afraid of what she might have did, Ariel saw her dagger in the throat of Treeblossom, who was standing in the doorway. Treeblossom fell, and Ariel panicked. Treeblossom was right;she did kill somebeast! :Grabbing her dagger from the dead squirrel's throat, she ran out of Great Hall. Blood was oozing everywhere and her paws were covered in it. :She ran to east gate, which was small. Unlocking it, Ariel, the little squirrelmaid of Redwall Abbey, was on her own. No more mother, father, or brother. Ariel was alone. ---- :Fletch and the Blood Hound had wonder in to a unknown part of the sea. He had no idea where he was on the map either."Grr, Silva!" :The fox Silva had come."Aye captain?" :"What kind'a look-out are ya?! Ya maybe have been sleep in the crows' nest eh?"Silva's ears went down. :"Hey riverdog?"The otter looked up to see Fletch."What's ya name?" :"Clener Shellhound," :"Hmm, ya know where we at Clener?"Clener got up,"Want ya bonds off too eh?"Clener nodded and Silva cut the ropes with a dagger. :Clener walked to the rudder."Ya see th' tall rocks there?"he pointed to two tall rocks. :"Aye," :"If ya just go between there, ya will be here."Clener pointed to a spot just near some land on the map. Clener turned the rudder and the ship started between the rocks. All was going well, but that was until Clener turned the Blood Hound into the rocks! :CRASH!!, the ship was in two. :"Sorry mate, here's where I get off!"said Clener as he dived in the sea. Leaving Flecth and his crew to die. Still swimming under the water and away from the sinking ship, Clener finally came up for some sir. Blood Hound was a long distance away and the first have was underwater."Pay back Fletch!"Clener started to swim again, to who-knows-where. Chapter 2 :Endray had followed Alla's tracks but lost them in river. Crossing it, he rested at its edge. He heard a voice."Hey there!" :He turned to see the Juska."What ferret?!" :"You haven' seen a ottermaid with a jewel-studded sword have ya?"a ferret asked, shaking. :"What if a did?" :"AHHHHHH!!!!!"the ferrets high tailed it out of Endray's path. :"I got'a stay away from the Juska!"he knew something was wrong if the vermin ran without fighting first. ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts